


You and I

by Larry289



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: The evolution of Harry and Louis' relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Styles

 

I squeeze my way through the crowd and smile at them when they say hello to me.  
I'm running a bit late but I figured that I'd still be able to squeeze my way through the crowd and find the boys. I found them but they're busy doing their own thing. Brad Nevison is having a guitar competition with one of the other bands for fun, Alex is drumming away and Roy is dancing crazily and unfortunately not great. And Will well he's in the crowd dancing and making out with a girl. So I'm feeling a little left out. So I make my way too the toilet and realize how much I need to go to the loo. I quickly make my way to a pissoir and unzipped my pants. Then it happens. I accidentally spray some of my yellow fluids onto someone's shoe. “Oops!” I say looking at the guy's shoe. “Hi” The guy says. I look up at him to see two gorgeous blue eyes looking at me.  
“Hey!” I say a bit louder than I plan to. “Hi” The guy says smiling.  
I just stare at him and realize that, damn he's gorgeous.  
My heart starts thumping quickly and I'm afraid it might jump out my chest.

For a moment we just stare at each other.  
“I'm Louis and you are?…” The handsome guy says smiling at me. “Hazza” I say smiling like a complete idiot “I mean Harry”. “You know what. I like Hazza.” Louis says smiling at me.  
“Uh…Thanks” I say unable to really say anything else. “So are you competing?” Louis asks me. I zip my pants up and nod as I fight with my zipper. Louis zips his pants up then walks towards me.  
“Let me help you with that” he says zipping my pants up for me. That's when another embarrassing thing happens. I get a boner. An actual erection. I stare at Louis with panicked eyes.  
But then I look down at his crotch and realize he's having the same problem. “It's alright I have one too” Louis says smiling at me but his hands still not leaving my crotch area “my girlfriend would probably freak out if she found out her boyfriend had a boner for a not so bad looking guy”  
Damn. He has a girlfriend. He is most probably heterosexual and here I was forming a huge crush on a guy I didn't know. And the thing was…I have a girlfriend too, well the love between us was more platonic or at least for me it was more platonic, but she just has more interest in me romantically than I do with her but...  
“Sorry” I say chuckling nervously “It's not everyday I get a hard on for a stranger”.  
Louis’ hands leave my crotch area and I am seriously relieved. He laughs and nods. “Same” he says smiling" I don't actually have a girlfriend though, that was just a joke". His laugh it's gorgeous. He actually has that haha laugh that I've never ever heard from anyone before. It's infectious. And wtf I might actually have a chance with him?!? My heart can't take this. 

Soon we're both laughing.  
We talk for a while never mentioning the battle of the bands where I still wasn't sure wether he was competing.  
Then someone storms into the toilet. “Damnit Lou!” He says looking at Louis. “The white Eskimo are up in a minute, you said you wanted to watch Harry Styles preform and beat his ass!”  
Then the stranger looks at me and laughs. “What are you doing snogging the enemy?” He asks  
laughing. Louis’ eyes fly to me and they grow wide. “You're with the white Eskimo ?!?” He asks me. I nod smiling like an idiot…again. “I'm Harry Styles” I say smiling at him “you're Louis Tomlinson?”. Louis nods. Then he begins laughing again. He pats my shoulder and walks towards the door. “Farewell Harry Styles, may we meet in another life” Louis says winking at me. Then he leaves the bathroom and I'm alone with the stranger. “He likes you” the stranger says looking at me. “SO he doesn't have a girlfriend?” I ask frowning. “Hannah?!? No their just friends!” the stranger says frowning. I just stare at the nameless face.  
“I'm Stan by the way” he says frowning. “Harry” I say smiling. He walks over to me and I think he's going to hit me or something like that but instead he stretches his hand out for me to shake.  
“You walked all the way so that you can shake my hand?” I ask confused. “Just take the damn hand Styles!” Stan says frowning at me.

I nod and I take his hand.  
I shake it and I feel him slip something into it.  
I take it and Stan leaves.  
I open my hand and stare at a piece of paper  
Louis’ number is on it.  
I smile and I head out myself and join the boys.  
Then the competition begins.  
We don't end up winning but at least I have Louis’ number.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis Tomlinson

The white Eskimo don't end up winning. Harry leaves right after the competition which kind of disappoints me because I actually wanted to talk to him a little more. My disappointment vanishes when I realize that he somehow got my number and texted me. I quickly save his number in my phone and read his text 

After that text he doesn't answer anymore. He probably went to bed.  I go to look for Stan so I can get a ride home from him. "Stan!" I say once I find him "It's getting late mate let's go back to Donny. You're my ride!" Stan looks at me and nods. "Alright!" He says getting up. We say goodbye to the other lads and then walk to his car together and get in his car. He starts driving and I check my phone and see I've received a text from Harry again. 

A date?!?                                                                                                                       I...I'm overwhelmed by all this. Did Harry Styles seriously ask me on a date?!?                    I mean I wasn't gay but I was definitely questioning things. No I wasn't everything is just in my head, I'm probably just freaking out because I have a new friend. 

Yes that's probably it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Styles 

After my text where I tell him that the celebratory beer was a date he doesn't answer anymore. I made things awkward. I made a new friend and I already messed things up! I decide to send him another text telling him it was all a joke. 

I sit at my phone and after a good 5 minutes he finally answers. 

 

I am a bit disappointed that I don't stand a chance with him, but oh well. After that text confirming our platonic date I put my phone down on my nightstand. I was forming a crush on him. A pretty huge one actually. I wonder if I will ever be able to sleep with Louis in my head, but then I do fall asleep and  then before I know it it's the next day. I pick up my phone and am sad to see that Louis hasn't texted anything else other than his last text message he sent to confirm our platonic date. 

I can't decide wether I should text him or wether I should wait. Is he even up now? Does he want to text? I'm so torn and my mind feels like it's going to burst. After another minute of thinking I decide to just check for connections to Doncaster. I decide that I'm also going to ask my mother wether she will drive me to Doncaster. I get out of bed and go to to the kitchen where mum is making pancakes. "Hey love!" She says smiling at me. "Hey mum!" I say walking towards her and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Want some of this?" Sh asks me gesturing to the pancakes. 

I nod smiling. "Sure I'll take one" I say smiling."did you sleep well?" She asks me smiling. "Yeah I slept pretty well!" I say smiling at her "mum can you drive me to Donny?" She looks at me and smiles. "Sure yeah I guess I couldn't, what brings you to Donny?" Mum asks me smiling. "A friend!" I say smiling. "Alright then at guess I can drive you to Doncaster!" Mum says smiling at me. 

I give her a peck on the cheek and run all the way up to my bedroom and check my phone. Louis finally wrote a message.

 I read his message and type a message back. 

I don't hear from him for a minute but then he calls me. I quickly answer. "Hey!" I say smiling. "Hi" he says. "So I got mum to drive me there but I don't know what time exactly we'll be there" I say smiling. "Oh no worries I'll be here all day!" Louis says. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis Tomlinson 

Around 3pm Harry arrives in Doncaster in front of my house. His mum greets me and tells Harry she'll pick him up at 5pm, then she drives away. We're alone now. "So uh how have you been?" I ask feeling ridiculously awkward. "Good!" Harry says flashing me one of those gorgeous smiles every girl probably  falls for. Ever since the battle of the bands I have been telling myself that I wasn't gay. I didn't like him like that. But my recurring boner was saying otherwise. "So uh" Harry says pointing at my crotch area "you have a boner again". I can't help but look at his crotch area and am surprised to see he's having the same problem. "Uh yeah" I say chuckling nervously. "So you're  telling me that you're not into guys but uh...I find that difficult to believe " Harry says his eyes still on my crotch. "I'm not gay" I say glaring at him. "Ok!" Harry says smiling at me. "Ok!" I say smiling at him. We then walk towards my house. "Have you ever tried it though?" Harry asks quietly. "Tried what?" I ask a little annoyed. "Kissing a guy, giving a guy a bj, having sex with a guy?" Harry asks. 

 _ **Yes I have**  _"No I haven't ever thought about being with a bloke!" I say frowning at him. _**That's a lie.**_ "Sorry I'm just asking!" Harry says frowning. "Can we please talk about something else?!?" I ask glaring at him. "Sure!" Harry says flashing me one of his disgustingly gorgeous smiles...again. "Thanks!" I say sighing. We go into my house and I am about to lead him to my room but my mum stops us. "Stop,turn around,say hello." Mum says from the living room. Harry and I stop and turn to my mum. "Hello!" Harry says smiling at her. "Hello love!" Mum says smiling at Harry. Then she looks to me. "Lou where'd you find this beauty?" Mum asks smiling at me. "Battle of the bands" I say shrugging. "Well he's cute!" Mum says smiling at Harry and squeezing his cheeks. "Thank you ma'am " Harry says smiling at my mum. "Ugh stop it! Call me Johannah, hon!" Mum says smiling at Harry. "Alright Johannah." Harry says smiling at my mum. "Oh wow you guys are already on a first name basis!" I say feeling a little jealous "mum can you please stop stealing my friend?". 

Mum chuckles and smiles at me. "Sure love, don't worry I won't steal your boyfriend." Mum says smiling at me. I glare at her. "He's not my boyfriend!" I say frowning. "Whatever you say." Mum says smiling at me. I groan and grab Harry's hand. Then I drag him to my room before we can even hear another word from mum or before my sisters realize we have a visitor. "You have a lovely mum" Harry says smiling me. "Thanks, I bet your mum is lovely too" I say smiling. "She is" Harry says smiling back at me. "So you're rooms lovely ". "Thanks!" I say blushing. "So...since you don't want to speak about the sexuality topics, I guess that leaves us no other choice than to do the basic questions" Harry says smiling at me. His gorgeous fucking smile. "What's your favorite color?" Harry asks smiling at me. I bbreak into laughter and shake my head. "That question is such a basic question!" I say laughing. "I know you left me no other choice!" Harry says giggling a little now too. After a good minute of laughing I am able to control myself again. "Dark red" I say smiling at him. "Nice mine is orange" Harry says smiling. "Your turn!" Harry says smiling at me. I nod. We take a seat on my bed. "Who’s your go to band or artist when you can’t decide on something to listen to?" I ask him smiling. 

Harry smiles "aha the plot thickens the questions keep getting more interesting!" Harry says smiling. I can't help but laugh again. "Definitely meatloaf, or the Beatles" Harry says smiling. "Well then I won't need to ask you the other question that was on my mind." I say smiling. "What question?" Harry asks smiling. "Are you old fashioned?" I ask smiling. "In some ways I guess I am." Harry says smiling "next time we hang you definitely have to come to Holmes Chapel and I'll make a mixtape for you!". I smile and nod. "Definitely" I say smiling. "So do you have any siblings?" Harry asks me smiling. I nod "Five" I say smiling. "Nice I only have my one sister Gemma" he says smiling at me. Then we just sit there and stare at each other until we hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" I say my eyes still on Harry. Mum comes in with a tray full of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk. "I thought maybe you boys could use a snack!" Mum says smiling at me and Harry. Mum puts it on my bed then kisses me on the cheek. "Mum!" I groan. "Yes sorry I'm leaving!" Mum says giggling. "Thank you Mrs. Tomlinson!" Harry says smiling at me. "It's Johannah darling!" Mum says smiling at Harry. Then she leaves again. 

We talk for hours and we forget the time.                                                                         Somehow we're back to the sexuality topic. "I'm Queer." Harry says smiling. "Oh" I say all happy and excited but not giving any of that emotion away. "I came out to a few friends but not my mum yet although I think she'd be pretty supportive" Harry says smiling. I turn to him and I have the urge to just go and kiss him. "Oh" I say again half wishing that he would just shut up and kiss me. Our faces move closer to each other and soon our foreheads are pressed against each other. Then my door bursts open and we hear giggling. I quickly jump out of bed and see my two sisters there. "Fizzy! Lottie! What the hell?!?" I ask half angry about the interruption but then half relieved. "“Did you guys do the frick frack?” Lottie asks me. “No.” I say glaring at her. “The crickety crack?”Fizzy asks me. “Stop.” I say glaring at her now too. “The thingamabob? The slip n’ slide? The shake and bake?” Lottie and Fizzy both ask. “I swear to god!" I say glaring at them. Fizzy and Lottie giggle and laugh. "Harry's mum is here to pick him up!" Fizzy says smiling at Harry. "We didn't even get to say hello!" Lottie says pouting. "You'll see him again!" I say glaring at her "or not if you keep embarrassing me in front of my friends!". Fizzy and Lottie run away giggling.

"I'm sorry about that" I say shaking my head. "It's fine" Harry says getting up and out of my bed. "You owe me one kiss" Harry says kissing me on the cheek and leaving. "Yeah and you still owe me a drink!" I call after him.

I'm confused.

I am very very confused.

I can't be gay! I'm not!...

right?  


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Styles

 **2010**  

It's been a year since I heard from him. From that Guy I almost kissed. It's been so long I've basically forgotten his name, how he looks, everything. I just remember his name is something that starts with an L. It's been forever since I even checked the messages we sent each other. Today is one of those days I'm feeling depressed and thinking about what could have been. But then I remember that today is my audition at the X-Factor. Today is the audition when I'll sing in front of the judges.

"Harry!" Mum calls from the living room. I snap out of my thoughts and head downstairs. I go to the living room where Gemma and mum are waiting for me. "Come on love we're going to be late!" Mum says smiling at me. I run behind her and Gemma. We go into the car and drive to the X-Factor. There we sign up and are lead to the backstage by a guy from the staff.  I'm nervous. Then I need to go to the toilet. So I get the staff guy to bring me there. I go inside and choose the urinal furthest from the door. I didn't realize how urgently I needed to pee until I got here. In the restroom. I don't want to pee in my pants so I unzip my pants and unfortunately it's too early to do so and instead of landing in the urinal, nice and safe, my liquids decide to land on someone's shoe. How embarrassing! This is the second time this has happened. The first time was with well...L..."oops!" I squeak really embarrassed by the situation right now. "Hi" the guy's shoes I've just peed on says in a soft and calm voice. I know his voice, it sounds so familiar yet I can't put a name to it. I look up at him and drown in his blue eyes. Then everything comes back to me. 

 _"_ Louis...Louis Tomlinson" I say staring at his gorgeous eyes. "H...Hazza?!?" Louis asks shocked. I chuckle nervously. "We sure keep meeting in strange ways!" I say with a chuckle. Louis chuckles too. "We seem to have a thing for meeting in the toilet " Louis says chuckling. I nod."I'm sorry I didn't text or call or meet up with you anymore after you know...I was a little bit confused."Louis says smiling at me"but I have everything figured out now! I have a girlfriend.". It stings...It hurts...I thought I was over him but I'm wrong. I'm not. And then I remember felicity. I'm supposed to love her...But I don't. I don't love her. I love him. Louis Tomlinson. But it's all too late now I guess. He's taken. "I do too!" I say talking about Felicity. "That's great!" He says smiling. It's a genuine smile. There's no sign of pain or jealousy. I feel hurt and upset. "I should probably give you my new number " Louis says smiling. I nod. He gets out a pen and writes his number on my hand. "You nervous?" He asks me. I'm guessing he's talking about the auditions. "Ya I'm pretty nervous" I say smiling nervously. "Don't worry, you've totally got this!" Louis says giving  me a friendly slap on the back as if I was one of his bestest mate "I actually knew you'd be here, I saw you signing up earlier, and I told Hannah that you'd definitely get through if not even win the whole thing itself." I smile at Louis nervously. "Oh cool I could give you my autograph if you want!" I say trying to act nonchalant. "I'd actually like a picture if that's ok with you!" Louis says flashing that smile that's worth an infinite amount of money. "Oh yeah sure!" I say smiling. We close our pants and take a quick picture together. "That way if this whole stardom thing doesn't work out I can always get rich and famous by selling this pic on e-bay!" Louis says smiling at me. 

I chuckle and nod. "Yeah" I say smiling "definitely ". Then we both go out of the toilets and soon it's my turn to audition. I get through and Louis does too. 


	6. Chapter 6

Louis Tomlinson 

 

Hannah and I stay and wait for Harry to get through. And just like I expected he gets through. I get through too. I feel relieved yet panicky at the same. I'm going to be in the same room as as Harry. Though it makes me feel calmer that he has a girlfriend too. And I have a girlfriend and I love her. She might even be the girl that I'm going to marry.  She's perfect. "Ouch, Louis you're crushing my hand love" Hannah says snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at her hand and realize that I'm holding her hand and squeezing it too tightly. "Sorry Han!" I say smiling at her sheepishly. "Don't worry love I'm sure you're friend will come soon!" Hannah says smiling at me. Then he comes out of the backstage and spots me and Hannah. He waves at us and his mum looks over to us. His mum smiles at me and Hannah. I smile back at her. Harry whispers something to his mum then walks over to us. 

"Hey!" Harry says smiling. "Hi!" I say smiling "Hazza this is Hannah my girlfriend. Hannah this is Harry Styles my...". "Boyfriend?" Hannah says chuckling. My eyes almost leave my eye socket until I realize that Hannah is just joking. Harry joins me in a nervous chuckle. "No, no Hazza is my best friend isn't that right curly?" I ask smiling at Harry. Harry widens his eyes for a moment. Maybe because of the nickname I just gave him or maybe because we haven't spoken in a year and now here I am calling him my best friend. "Don't say that Stan will get jealous!" Harry says chuckling...still nervously. "Ok let me rephrase Harry is one of my best friends" I say smiling. "That's nice!" Hannah says smiling "I feel a whole lot better now about Louis going away to the X-Factor now that he has a friend here." Harry tries to keep in his laughter and nods smiling. Then we stand there awkwardly. Staring at our feet. "Well I'd love to stay longer and chit chat but Louis and I have to go we don't want to keep his mum waiting...unless you want to come to Donny with us and hang out?" Hannah says smiling at Harry. 

"Oh...no thank you I should probably go and call Felicity " Harry says smiling at me without a pained expression. "Oh is that your girlfriend?" I ask faking a smile. Harry nods giving me a smile just as fake. Felicity...Thinking about her makes me feel like puking. Maybe it's just that I don't feel well. Maybe I ate something weird today. "Ok see you next week Hazza bye!" I say pulling Hannah away with me. 

**1 week later...**

I stare at my phone. 

No new messages from any unknown number. I'm a bit disappointed that Hazza hasn't texted me yet. My empty notifications is replaced by Hannah's texts which are full of Kissy faces and hearts. I send each and every emoji she sends back. I love Hannah, I do I truly do. I even lost my virginity to her a week before the X-Factor. 

I shake my head to get rid of weird thoughts. 

"Lou!" Mum calls from the living room. I go to the living room with my suitcase and everything. 

Today is bootcamp 

Today I'm going to see him again. 

Harry Styles 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Styles

**July 23, 2010**

It's been weeks since bootcamp began and I've been practicing my ass off. So much that I haven't gotten to talk to Louis which is probably good. But that doesn't mean I don't see Hannah and him being a loved up couple. It's hard. It's really hard and I don't know if I'll be able to do it any longer. 

All the contestants are standing on the stage. Simon and the other judges call a few names but mine isn't one of them. Louis' name also isn't one Simon calls.  _ **We didn't make it through...**_ It hurts. Almost just as much as seeing Louis be happy with Hannah while I just drag Felicity along pretending that I'm in love with her. The ones who didn't make it all go out of the stage crying. I am one of those people. It hurts it really fucking hurts. 

But then just as I'm ready to get the hell out of here, a staff member tells me and a few other boys, Louis is one of them, to come with him. We follow him and are sent onto the stage again. Cheryl tells us that they thought of us all as individuals and that we're to talented to let go of. But before she's finished speaking Simon tells us that they've decided to separate us into two groups. A boy group and a girl group. And I'm so happy that we get a chance again. And then Louis is there and he looks so vulnerable at the moment. And then he jumps into my arms and we're hugging. It's completely innocent although his legs are around my hips and  my growing problem seems to be telling otherwise. But as quickly the moment came it disappears and Louis' feet are back on the ground and he pulls away. We awkwardly stare at each other for a moment. 

Then he goes to hug the other boys while I'm just standing on the stage staring at him. Our eyes meet again as he's hugging the Irish guy, I think his name is Niall. But then he looks away again and hugs Zayn. Then we run out of the stage and meet the other contestants and hug. Then Simon comes and tells us that he thinks it would be a good idea to have a sleepover and figure out a band name. 

So 1 hour later mum is there and picks us up.                                                                   We arrive an hour later. Once we get to my house I bring the lads to my room. "Woah you're room looks really cool!" Niall says smiling at me. I nod "thanks Niall" I say smiling at him. "What's this flag?" Liam asks pointing at a Queer flag above my bed. "It's the Queer flag" I say smiling at Liam "I'm Queer". Liam looks at me and smiles "cool!" He says smiling at me. I nod smiling. "You came out to your mum then?" Louis asks smiling at me. I nod at him smiling. "Yeah I did" I say with a smile "To Gemma too and they're both very supportive." Louis smiles at me and I smile back at him. "So what about you guys are any of you part of the community?" I ask smiling. Their reactions to the topic are all different. Louis just stares at my Queer flag and mouths no.  _ **Harry the guy is freaking heterosexual can you please stop being so crazy and think that you have a chance with him?!?**_ Zayn just stares at me and stiffens up "I don't really know" Zayn says looking directly at Liam.  _ **Wait does Zayn have feelings for Liam?!?. Aww that's kinda sweet.**_ "I'm as heterosexual as they come!" Liam says chuckling. Zayn looks away and frowns. Niall shakes his head and mouths "no". I smile and nod. "So should we start getting to know each other by asking each other questions or something?" Louis asks smiling. 

"Yeah sure!" I say smiling at Louis. We all take a seat on my floor and start with our round of questions. "Wanna start curly?" Louis asks me smiling. "Curly?" I ask smiling "that's a new nickname!". "Oh really what's the other one?" Niall asks smiling like an idiot. Louis pinches my cheeks and smiles at me "Hazza!" He says smiling to himself. "Was that your question Hazza?" Louis asks me smiling. "No!" I say smiling back at him. "Well then ask your question!" Louis says smiling at me. "What celebrity would you rate as a perfect 10?" I ask smiling to myself. "Well...I'd say my girlfriend Danielle" Liam says smiling.  _ **Poor Zayn he looks like he could start crying any moment now.**_ "I'd also say your girlfriend!" Niall  says smiling sheepishly at Liam which earns him a shove from Liam. "I'd say...I don't know..." Zayn says  subtly staring at Liam. "You curly!" Louis answers ruffling my hair. I chuckle. "I guess I'll pick you then!" I say moving closer to Louis. We all ask questions. And once everyone's asked a question we play truth or dare. Before we know it it's almost midnight and it's almost time for bed. We talk about band names for a while and I,come up with the name one direction. Everyone likes it so we decide on that name. Before we go to bed Liam has an idea. He says that we should write down a secret we haven't told anyone and should give it to someone in the band. 

Before I'm finished writing mine down Louis gives me his piece of paper. I undfold the piece of paper and think that I might have a chance after all. If he didn't have a girlfriend who he genuinely loves....If he didn't have a girlfriend. 

"I'm not heterosexual" It says on the piece of paper. 


	8. Chapter 8

Louis Tomlinson 

I did it. I gave Harry the piece of paper telling him that I wasn't heterosexual. Fuck I didn't know exactly what I was. I mean I genuinely love Hannah. I love her. I want to marry her. But...there are times when a certain bloke with gorgeous curly hair just so happens to find his way into my stupid mind. And then into my stupid heart. He drives me crazy. Hannah too...I guess. Ugh! Everything is so confusing! How the hell am I going to survive?!?. 

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder so I turn around to look at Harry. "Hazza!" I say smiling. "Hey!" Harry says smiling "mum set up tents for us in the attic want to share a tent with me?" Harry asks smiling at me. I nod. "The rest of the boys are already there!" Harry says taking my hand in his and dragging me with him.  _ **Hazza is just a friend Lou...Harry is just a friend...do not get a hard on...do not get a hard on...you love Hannah...you are in love with Hannah.**_ I can feel the problem in my pants slowly growing. I think of Hannah and how guilty I feel and luckily my problem in my pants vanishes...but my guilt doesn't. Liam decides to share a tent with Zayn, leaving Niall alone. Zayn looks like he's about to cry out of happiness  It seems like he has a bit of a crush on Liam. But I don't know. I don't really know anything anymore. 

Harry and I go inside a tent and get cozy. Harry takes off his pants and shirt. And I try horribly hard not to stare at his body. We get cozy, well Harry gets cozy while I'm uncomfortable as fuck trying not to look at his crotch area...trying not to get hard.  _ **This boy is going to cost me my life!**_ I sigh and try to fall asleep, but as I'm dozing off I feel Harry's arms around my waist and I feel like I'm going to suffocate. I look at Hazza and realize he's asleep. I untangle his arms from my waist carefully and quietly crawl out of the tent. I'm not the only one awake. Zayn is up too. He has gis phone in his hands and is seated, his back against the wall. "Why are you still awake?" Zayn asks me still looking at his phone . I sigh and sit down next to him "what's your reason?" I ask knowing it's probably Liam. Then Zayn puts away his phone and stares at me. "Liam?" I ask smiling. Zayn nods. "What's your reason?" Zayn asks frowning at me. I gesture to my tent and chuckle silently "Hazza" I whisper smiling. Zayn smiles. "Do you have a crush on  him?" Zayn asks me smirking. "No!" I say a little to loudly "he just...he's driving me a bit mad.". Then I look over to his phone and look at what he's doing. He's taking an what is your sexuality quiz. He must have it bad for Liam. Zayn quickly turns off his phone so I don't see the results. 

"Can I take the test?" I ask sighing. Zayn stares at me blankly for a while before pulling out his phone and giving it to me. The result is 100% gay.  ** _But how can that be ?!? I love Hannah!_** Both Zayn and I stare at my result. "Maybe you're bisexual mate?" Zayn says smiling at me. I just stare at his phone.  _ **Gay.**_ Reading it over and over again sends happy tingles through my stomach. I feel like puking out rainbows and skittles. But then my feeling of belonging vanishes once the guilt kicks in. I shouldn't have started dating Hannah. I wouldn't have dated her if I knew that would ruin our beautiful friendship. 

Zayn and I stay up all night taking different sorts of quizzes. 

The next day the five of us go back to the X-Factor and tell Simon our band name. _**One direction**. _ During the next weeks my friendship with Harry becomes even more unbearable. We start being affectionate towards each other and start cuddling and basically start acting like a couple without actually being a couple. 

Gah!!!!He drives me insane!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Styles

_**September 13** _

Bootcamp has ended for the day and I'm headed to my room. The room I share with the 4 other boys. I get to my room and see Louis, with Hannah and they're kissing. And it hurts.  "Hey Haz!" Louis says pulling away from his girlfriend and smiling at me. "Hey" I say faking a smile. The other boys are also in the room and looking at me Hannah and Louis awkwardly. "How's felicity?" Louis asks smiling at me.  _ **Did he really have to mention Felicity?!? My girlfriend who's been texting me nonstop wanting to sext with me?!?**_ I fake another smile and shrug. "She's alright I guess" I say smiling. "Oh are you guys alright?" Hannah asks smiling at me. And I love Hannah she's a sweetheart and she's probably perfect for Louis but right now I just want to slap that smile right off of her face. Niall looks at me knowingly and gets out of his bed. "Uhhh Hazza didn't we want to go practice with the other lads or something?" Niall asks me smiling. I raise an eyebrow not remembering wanting to practice today. "No I don't think so nialler" I say confused "what about  Louis?" 

"You can handle one practice without me Haz!" Louis says smiling "It's ok I won't feel left out!". I fake a smile and nod. "Alright I guess" I say smiling. Then Liam, Niall, Zayn and I head out of the room leaving Louis and Hannah alone. "You were supposed to play along!" Niall whisper shouts once we are meters away from the room. "Why?" I ask frowning. "I think I've gotten to know you better in the past few weeks and I think I know now how discomfort looks on your face...how jealousy looks on your face" Niall says frowning at me. "Jealousy?!?" I ask shocked that he figured it out so quickly. "Duh he's your best friend and he's usually always with you but instead he's spending all his time with Hannah!" Niall says smiling. I smile thinking I've gotten away with it. "And Don't think I don't know about your little huge crush on him I see the love eyes you make at him while we're singing!" Niall says smirking. My smile drops and I stiffen up. Liam and Zayn slap me on the back and chuckle. Niall then looks to Zayn and stares him down. "And don't think you're so oblivious Malik!" Niall says frowning at him and subtly gesturing towards Liam. Zayn stiffens too. 

"Don't worry lads I won't tell your crushes about your feelings for them. Maybe you guys should sing a song though while we're practicing. It could make them jealous maybe?" Niall says smirking. "I don't think I even have a chance" Zayn and at say basically at the same time. "Na, na, na stop being so negative, practice a duet just for fun me and Liam will watch and we'll send a video to Louis!" Niall says smiling. 

Zayn and I end up deciding on doing Total eclipse of the heart although it's not the one we're doing for judges houses. Zayn and I sing as Niall Records us. At the end of the song we look over to Liam who is smiling so wide it looks like his face is going to explode. "That was awesome guys!" He says still smiling way too much. Niall smiles and shows us the video he sent to Louis. Louis doesn't reply. After waiting for a reply for 10 minutes Niall gets bored and he and the other lads decide to go to McDonald's. I decide to go back to the room. Our room door is a little bit open and is open wide enough so I can see Louis sitting on his bed his head in his hands. I knock and go inside. "Louis?" I ask him smiling "Are you alright?" Louis looks up at me and he smiles weakly. He nods except he doesn't look alright. His eyes are red and he looks like he's been crying. My suspicions are confirmed when another tear rolls down his eye. "Han broke up with me" Louis says frowning. I sit next to him on the bed. "What why?!?" I ask wondering why Hannah would ever end things with Louis. "I saw the video Niall sent and you and Zayn have quite some chemistry...well I got jealous and might have mentioned to Hannah that you were the one that I wanted to be with and not her" Louis says frowning. 

"What?" I ask shocked. "I think I'm in love with you Harry" Louis says smiling. And holy shite I am so happy. So I jump him and kiss him passionately. We kiss for a while until we pull away breathlessly. "I'll breakup with Felicity tomorrow " I say smiling. "Ok" Louis says smiling at me. and then I kiss him again and God it feels so surreal. I love him. 


End file.
